


Ink and coffee beans

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, It didn't go well, Janeway trying to be a poet, Musings of a bored starship captain, Random & Short, Seven where are you?, Your author attempts poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Janeway loves writing poems that are usually dedicated to a certain someone. This is one such poem...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ink and coffee beans

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Janeway attempting poetry. It's pretty random and short. I hope some of you can still enjoy it even if it's just for the heck of it. :D

As I sit in my ready room chair

The scent of coffee lingering in the air

Oh how I wish you were there

But you could be anywhere

At this moment

What do I do?

Shall I try and contact you?

Or forget about this sentiment

Altogether

Maybe that would be better

The door chime just rang

I guess I shall end this poem

Better hide the paper real quick

I can't let it be seen by them

Else I might have to call in sick

Oh dang!

My coffee just spilled

All over the table

And killed

My flow

Way to go

Captain unable


End file.
